Brotherhood of the Twilight
The Brotherhood of the Twilight (sometimes referred to as the Order of the Twilight) are Force users devoted to maintaining the perceived balance between darkness and light. Many times have the conflict between light and darkness plunged the galaxy into war. The Brotherhood aims at preventing either side from ever becoming too strong at the expense of the other. As of late, the Brotherhood have drifted further and further towards the teachings of the Jedi Order, and only the dark past of its leaders now separate the Brotherhood and the Jedi. The Vision The Brotherhood of the Twilight follows a code known as the Vision. This code details various quotes and ideas that signify the ideals of the Brotherhood. * Compassion is a flaw, but one we must all endure. Without compassion, we are naught. * A punishment is a lesson. * Do not feel ashamed by failure. Failure often leads to wisdom. * What is done in secret has great power. * Move in secret when you can. The blow in the darkness is the killing blow. * Fight your fear. Fear leads to the Dark Side. * Do not neglect old tricks. They work. History The Order of the Twilight was founded by the two former Sith Acolytes Lucath and Nietdaeth. The two Acolytes were assigned to the planet Ami'ri as customs commanders. While there, they became disenchanted with the Sith Empire, and planned to leave as soon as possible. When an opportunity presented itself, they seized it. A young smuggler, Matthew Donovan, had been captured during a run to Ami'ri. Under the guise of wanting to use the smuggler to find a traitor, the two Acolytes left Ami'ri, and went to Dellalt. There the street boy Beliel joined the group. The plan was then to go to Nar Shaddaa, where Matthew would be free to leave. That was not to be. While en route, the group was captured by pirates. Moving quickly, Lucath and Nietdaeth disabled the pirate captain and took command of the pirate ship, forcing them to return to their base. Once there, they managed to persuade the pirate leader, Noel Silvermoon, to make an alliance with the group. This was the beginning of the Order of the Twilight. Lucath and Nietdaeth spent two months training Matthew and Beliel. By then, the limited knowledge of the two former Sith was becoming apparent, and when the news of the fall of the Sith Empire reached them, Lucath and Matthew went to Ossus in search of a Holocron. They found more than the Holocron; the former pilot Keira Darkflame joined them on Ossus, and was taken as an apprentice to Lucath. When they returned, they found that Nietdaeth had recruited several others for the order: the Fallen Jedi Niran Quinn, the Firrerreo Leos, the Kiffar Gaebriel Marien, the Cathar Uraki Tysus, and the near-human Zhang Li. These five new recruits were trained primarily by Nietdaeth, only occasionally coming across Lucath, who preferred to train his own three apprentices. During their training, events led to Quinn and Zhang Li falling briefly to the Dark Side. They returned to the Light Side, but the events resulted in Quinn leaving (later to become a member of the Jedi Order) and Zhang Li ending up in a coma. Uraki left the Brotherhood before time to seek out his parents. Shortly after, the pirates and the Brotherhood left, settling on the homeplanet of Leos, Firrerre. Until recently, the Order resided on Firrerre, as part of an informal alliance with the New Firrerre Republic, but after the Firrerre Sector was plunged into chaos, the Order have left. They were last seen on Chalacta, helping to restore peace and order to that tormented world... Prominent Members Masters of the Twilight Counselar Lucath Counselar Nietdaeth Knights of the Twilight Knight Matthew Donovan Initiates of the Twilight Acolyte Beliel Apprentice Keira Darkflame Apprentice Idris Dekat Apprentice Kas Dekat Inactive Members Knight Niran Quinn Knight Leos Acolyte Gaebriel Marien Assets *The Star Destroyer Deliverance *The Dreadnaught Enlightened Warrior *The Frigate Shadow's Coil *The Corvette Liberty *The Gunship Ascension Current Threads Brotherhood of the Twilight: The Chalactan Adventure Category:Force-based OrganisationsCategory:Jagtai